<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A joke? by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665857">A joke?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But was it really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A joke?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Ginny and Cho Weasley's house.</p><p>Ginny smirked. "Do you remember when you said we should have another child so that we'd have someone in every house in our family?"</p><p>Cho muttered, "When Jia first went to Hogwarts, you mean?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yeah, to fill our time or something I suppose."</p><p>Cho frowned. "Yeah, or something."</p><p>Ginny asked, "What's the matter with you, dear? You were only joking... right?"</p><p>Cho shook her head. "Well, not entirely."</p><p>Ginny gasped. "You want to have another baby?"</p><p>Cho told her, "I'd been thinking about it for a while before Jia started Hogwarts though. Oh, Gin, I didn't mean to say it jokingly. I really do want to have another child with you, but only if you want that too. We're in this together after all."</p><p>Ginny said, "Well, I wasn't aware you felt that way. You should've just said something much sooner! I've always been in a large family, being a Weasley and all, but I've always wanted to have my very own big family too. Like my mother does."</p><p>Cho smiled. "Is that a yes to another child then?"</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Of course!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>